Meu Príncipe Encantado é Gay
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Imaginem a situação: Você está há uma semana do seu casamento e vem o noivo e faz uma revelação bombástica: Ele é gay. O que você faria? Bella Swan nem sonhava da opção sexual do seu noivo Jacob, mas tudo mudo quando ele a convida para uma tarde na lanchonete. Mas como diz o ditado: Há males que vem para o bem. No caso de Isabella Swan, ela vai descobrir que nem sempre os príncipes


**MEU PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO É GAY**

Eu estava perplexa. Na verdade, eu nem sabia se perplexa era a palavra que conseguia abraçar plenamente o meu estado agora. Nesse momento, não existem pessoas ao meu lado. O meu príncipe encantando não parece estar na minha frente. E muito menos a música da Lady Gaga está cantando alto no meu ouvido.

— Querida, por favor, não fique assim. — Pedia Jacob segurando a minha mão. — Eu só achei que não dava mais. — Choramingou. — Fale alguma coisa. Diz que me odeia, sei lá. Bate em mim, mas não faz assim.

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She got me like nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She got me like nobody)

Continuei imóvel. E então senti meu rosto arder. Pisquei algumas vezes tomando consciência de tudo ao meu redor. Levantei a mão esquerda e acariciei a parte da minha bochecha que ardia.

— Você me deu um tapa? — Perguntei, incrédula.

— Não me critique, Bella. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. — Defendeu-se. — Faz meia hora que você está aí, sem piscar.

E então eu olhei. Ele parecia ansioso e preocupado. Analisei a forma como seus ombros estavam contraídos, e seus olhos infantilmente arregalados. Sua testa estava vincada e sua respiração parecia suspensa. Percebi que a minha aceitação era importante para ele, mas eu realmente não sabia se estava pronta para isso.

— Então você é gay. — Disse forçando a voz a sair. Não estava sendo fácil, mas eu sentia que precisa falar algo. Ele assentiu. — E nosso casamento na semana que vem está cancelado. — Ele parecia ainda mais ansioso ao balançar a cabeça, confirmando. — Certo. Certo. — Completei me levantando da mesa da lanchonete.

Virei-me e passei por entre as pessoas, andando mecanicamente. Eu realmente não estava bem. Definitivamente eu estava em estado de choque. O cara que eu amo desde a infância, o cara que eu tentei de tudo quanto é forma perder minha virgindade, o cara que eu namorei nos últimos cinco anos e que estava noiva há pelo menos dois, era gay.

Meu príncipe encantado era gay. Gay.

Podia escutar ele me chamando a medida que eu me afastava. Corri para meu carro como se disso dependesse minha vida. Abri a porta do automóvel com as mãos tremulas. E não faço ideia como consegui encaixar a chave na ignição e muito menos como consegui dar partida, engatar a marcha e sair do estacionamento sem bater em nenhuma das pilhas de motos estacionadas de qualquer forma.

Gay.

A opção sexual de Jacob martelava na minha mente como o badalar dos segundos de um relógio.

_Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

_Ele é Gay. Ele é Gay. Ele é Gay._

Dirigi pelas ruas de Forks sem me importar para onde estava indo. Minha mente parecia parada, mas fervilhada em torno da revelação feita. As palavras se repetiam na minha cabeça como um disco riscado.

— _Bella, precisamos conversar. — Disse Jake, sorrindo nervoso._

— _Claro. — Concordei feliz, deixando o cardápio de lado e me concentrando nele. — Foi para isso que marcamos aqui, não foi? O que quer falar? Sobre os seus padrinhos ou os meus? Desculpe, mas eles vão demorar mesmo, Príncipe._

_Ele engoliu em seco._

— _Na verdade, meu assunto é sobre o casamento e não é, ao mesmo tempo._

— _Não estou entendendo. — Pisco algumas vezes e então penso que pode ser o que mais desejo. — Você quer falar da lua de mel? — Indago com os olhos brilhando em expectativa._

_Ele parece aborrecido._

— _Não. Definitivamente não quero falar sobre nossa noite de núpcias. — Responde ele, estremecendo. — Olha, não é fácil dizer o que preciso, mas realmente não dá mais. Não dá para continuar me enganado e te enganado. _

_Ele não fala mais nada por um bom tempo._

_Continuo olhando para ele tentando absorver o que ele quer dizer. Como se o interruptor tivesse sido ligado, eu compreendo._

— _Você quer terminar o nosso noivado? — Minha voz está histérica. E meus olhos começam a pinicar por lagrimas que se formam._

— _Sim. — Confessa ele, derrotado. — Mas eu preciso que entenda que não é porque eu não te amo._

— _E porque seria? — Minha voz tem uma pontada de sarcasmo, abafada pela música alta da lanchonete._

_Acho que toda vez que tocar no radio Poker Face, eu me lembrarei de hoje. Parte da minha mente agradece por músicas serem substituídas facilmente pelo interesse coletivo._

— _É que... — E ele se cala, envergonhado. _

_Sua pele morena em tom de canela queimada, tem um "q" de vermelho, denunciando sua timidez no assunto._

_Respiro fundo. E começo a rir. Devo estar sonhando. Quer dizer, devo estar tendo um pesadelo. Ou então isso é uma piada. Todos de La Push são conhecidos pelas suas piadinhas de péssimo gosto._

— _Olha, já entendi tudo. Okei. Onde estão todos? — E então, elevando a voz, acrescento. — Gente, pode aparecer. Não teve graça nenhuma. _

_Algumas pessoas me olham como se eu fosse louca, e ele geme frustrado._

— _Bella, pare. Eu estou querendo te dizer que eu sou gay. Entendeu? Eu te amo, mas não como um homem ama uma mulher. Eu até estava disposto a passar por cima de tudo, mas então eu conheci um cara na noite passada... — Então ele parou de contar a história, percebendo quando meus olhos se abriram bem e minha boca escancarou. — Olhe, realmente não dá mais para fingir. Eu sou gay. Gay. E..._

E foi naquele momento que eu não escutei mais nada de coerente.

Agora aqui estava eu, dirigindo sem rumo a não ser quanto tempo. O céu já não era iluminado pelo sol. E nem pela lua. Era uma noite de lua nova, com poucas estrelas no céu. As nuvens de chuva sempre encobriam as estrelas nessa época do ano.

Chegando a conclusão que eu estava com sorte por não estar nos meios das ferragens nesse momento devido a minha falta de consciência, assumi que era um bom momento de dar uma parada. Em qualquer canto. Dei uma olhada no ponteiro do combustível que estava assustadoramente baixo e optei por parar no primeiro posto que tivesse na estrada, seja lá qual fosse.

Não andei nem cem metros e vi luzes intensas e uma música alta. Guinei o carro para lá. Abasteci meu carro e quando fui pagar notei o celular locado de chamada não atendida e mensagens não lidas. Não precisa olhar para saber que pelo menos meia dúzia seria da minha família e talvez o restante do meu... Como eu chamo mesmo Jacob agora? Ex-noivo?

Cara, ele _é_ gay!

Tipo, não que eu tenha preconceito. Mas ele _é_ _gay_. E era meu noivo. E antes de noivo foi meu namorado. E eu tentei atacar ele por pelo menos umas centenas de vezes. Sério. Acho que na minha lista de tentativas de sedução ia desde as coisas mais bobas como chupar um pirulito sensualmente até se fantasiar de coelhinha da playboy e fazer um _stripper_ _teaser_.

Modéstia a parte, eu recorri a todos os subterfúgios possíveis. Até a banco imobiliário do kama sutra eu recorri. E nesse tempo todo ele não me disse uma única palavra a cerca da opção sexual dele.

Ele só era esquivo.

Só.

E ele vem resolver contar a grande revelação quando a gente estava há uma semana de dizer sim? Sério? Será que não ocorreu a ele que seria mais econômico contar quando a gente não tivesse pagado convites, alugado o salão de festas, recebido os presentes, ensaiado na Igreja e hospedados todos os amigos que moravam longe? Sem contar o terno e o vestido de noiva que alugamos.

Agora me diz: O que eu vou fazer agora? Vou chegar no pessoal e falar: "Bem, gente. Casamento cancelado porque o noivo resolveu queimar a rosca e gostou". Tipo, não dá, né? Seria antiético. Cara, porque ele não me contou antes? Seria tão menos frustrante.

Isso porque estou analisando os fatores práticos. Agora imagina se eu começar a pontuar a minha situação. Eu estou literalmente escalando as paredes. E pior. Virgem. Quer dizer... Bem, o fato de eu ter perdido o hímen com uma prótese peniana ainda me faz virgem, não faz? Ou virgem pode ser pontuado pelo fato de nunca ter me deitado com um homem? Sim, bem, digamos que depois de beijar um homem como Jacob é meio impossível não ficar com a perseguida pegando fogo.

O cara pode ser gay. Mas tem pegada. Oh! Deus. E como ele tem. Céus! A língua dele faz loucuras dentro da sua boca. E minha intimidade ficava em estado de miséria toda a vez que a gente namorava. E era por isso que eu o atacava. Mas ele sempre fugia.

Aliás, eu cheguei uma vez a me perguntar por que ele não apresentava volume nas calças, mas depois cheguei a conclusão que talvez o dele fosse pequeno e não fizesse lá muita diferença duro ou mole. E bem... Não é como se eu soubesse com a minha "imensa" lista de experiência, como o pirulito do homem fica com apenas um beijo. Vai ver, sei lá, só acontecia da mulher ficar em ponto de bala. E com homem precisasse um pouco mais de incentivo, sei lá.

E foi por causa disso que eu virei uma colecionadora (meu pai que nem sonhe isso) de próteses penianas. Tipo, realmente a minha coleção ia desde os "carinhosos" aos monstros. Mas voltando ao assunto, agora sabendo que ele é gay, bem, tudo cai por terra, né? E faz sentido, não faz?

Céus! Eu vou ficar louca.

Enterrei minha cabeça nas mãos que puxaram as laterais do meu cabelo. Sorte minha que eu estava dentro do carro. Uma batinha na porta me fez dar um pulo. Levantei os olhos e vi uma bela espécime masculina lá fora. Apertei o botão na porta, permitindo que o vidro descesse.

— Pois, não? — Questionei, forçando um sorriso.

— Hum, você poderia tirar o carro daqui? — Franzi o cenho. — É que quero abastecer meu carro e bem, você está aí: parada.

Pisquei algumas vezes, percebendo que do jeito que parei, eu fiquei.

— Claro, claro. — Disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Ele sorriu também e se afastou.

Liguei o carro a avancei para a lateral do posto. Notei que a música vinha da espécie de um bar. Olhei bem para aquele local e pensei comigo. Quer saber: eu estou precisando mudar minha vida, mesmo. Que tal encher a cara e ter um sexo casual?

A ideia era ótima na mente, mas desestimulante na realidade. Ainda mais a realidade da minha frente. Um monte de homem barbudo, com uma pança enorme e peluda. Sem contar que todos pareciam que não tomavam banho a pelo menos uma semana. Sem esquecer as tatuagens. Nada contra quem tem fetiche por tatuagem, mas para mim era brochante. _Altamente brochante_. Não que eu tenha um pênis para brochar, mas...

Ah, você entendeu, não entendeu?

Bom, vamos tirar o sexo casual da lista e ficar no encher a cara. Eu precisaria de muito álcool no sangue quando fosse chegar no delegado da cidade e dizer: "Bem, pai, é o seguinte. Meu noivo cancelou o casamento. Sabe como é, né? Ele resolveu que gosta da mesma coisa que eu, então acho que não vai dar muito certo...".

Definitivamente eu ainda não superei a revelação.

Desci do carro e segui para dentro do bar recebendo alguns assovios. Cara, na minha situação, depois de ser dispensada pelo príncipe encantado que era gay, até assovio de bêbado é bem vido. Pensei comigo sorrido para o elogio sonoro.

Sentei no balcão sem muito animo.

— Me dá qualquer coisa, desde que seja bem forte.

O cara me olhou de um jeito esquisito, mas pegou um copo desses bem pequenino e encheu com um liquido transparente. Entornei num gole só e tossi quando minha garganta pegou fogo e meus olhos produziram lagrimas.

— Enche. — Pedi. O cara ainda me olhava com cara estranha, mas fez.

Segui no mesmo ritmo por cinco vezes. Na ultima, minha garganta já tinha se acostumado e meus olhos, também.

— Dia difícil? — Perguntou uma voz masculina.

Olhei na direção da pergunta e novamente vi a bela espécime masculina que tinha pedido para que eu retirasse meu carro da frente da bomba de combustível. Minha cabeça estava rodando um pouco. Acho que o álcool estava subindo rápido demais. Estomago vazio desde cedo faz isso, não faz?

— Não. — Respondi para ele, calmamente. — Dia super tranquilo. — Acrescentei, irônica enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado e fazia um gesto para pedir a mesma bebida que eu estava entornando. Então, eu prossegui. — Meu noivo só decidiu que gosta de uma rola bem grande. Mas quem iria culpar ele, não é? Eu mesma, não culpo. Tudo bem que para um homem de quase dois metros de altura, um corpo sarado de dar inveja a galã de cinema, eu espera mais dele. Sei, lá. Algo como ele gostar de peitos redondos e um órgão genital mais para achatado e rachado do que comprido e redondo. Mas fazer o que, não é? — Completei entornando mais um copinho de bebida. O cara ao meu lado começou a rir. Parecia que ele estava se divertindo com alguma coisa. Que será? — Ei, cara. — Perguntei para o moço da bebida. — Em que cidade eu estou, por falar nisso?

O cara me olhou novamente avaliando meu estado mental. E o gatinho do meu lado começou a gargalhar.

— Seattle, moça. Estamos a quinze quilômetros de Seattle.

— Uau. Eu andei. — Meditei comigo mesma. — Quem diria. Acho que vou fazer mais propagandas do meu carro. Realmente ele deve ser econômico para não te me deixado na estrada. — Continuei. — Se bem que ele já estava na reserva. — E me virando para o cara do lado que não parava de rir, perguntei: — E você? Dia difícil ou sua noiva descobriu que gosta da mesma coisa que você?

Ele tentou parar de rir, mas me respondeu em meio a um riso e outro.

— Não. Só estava indo para Forks para a festa de casamento de um amigo meu.

Olhei bem para ele, forçando meus olhos para se manterem abertos. Eu sempre ficava sonolenta quando bebia.

— Esse casamento não seria o de Jacob, seria? — O cara finalmente parou de rir e me olhou atentamente. Percebi então que ele era mais um convidado que iria ficar boiando no meu casamento. Ou melhor, descasamento. Ou sei lá como se fala nessas situações. — Ih, rapaz. Casamento cancelado. Meu noivo está a fim de experimentar coisas grandes, e grossas. — Disse num resmungo.

Ele tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Você é a Isabella. Isabella Swan? Filha do delegado e da prefeita?

Minha voz estava pastosa quando respondi.

— A própria, meu caro. E você é?

— Edward. Edward Cullen. — Ele disse ainda pasmo. Eu o olhei tentando forçar meu cérebro bêbado a funcionar. Não estava conseguindo grande coisa. — Filho do Carlisle e da Esme, os médicos do Hospital de Forks. — Disse ele, dando mais detalhes. — Eu estudei com você. — Acrescentou.

E o olhei mais atentamente, observando seus cabelos revoltos e seus olhos verdes. Acho que me lembrava de um pentelho na quinta série levantando meu vestido para ver minha calcinha. E esse pentelho tinha um cabelo tão bagunçado e ruivo quanto o dele.

— Você não seria por um acaso aquele cara que fazia questão de ver minha calcinha, seria?

Ele ficou vermelho, mas confirmou.

— O mesmo.

Eu o olhei bem mais atentamente agora. Pensando bem, acho que sexo casual não está fora da lista. Ele é gostoso. E se gostava de ver minha calcinha, pode ser que ele seja homem. Bem, meu cérebro estava falhando. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas. E eu só queria me sentir desejado por um homem. Qualquer homem, para poder esquecer a revelação de mais cedo.

— Então, você não gostaria de ver minha calcinha agora e depois me comer? — Ofertei, antes de cair com a testa no balcão e dormir.

(...)

Minha cabeça latejava, quando acordei. O quarto era branco e me lembrava bem do meu quarto. Até as estantes são as mesmas. Pensei comigo. E cara, os livros também. Completei. Minha cabeça doeu mais intensamente quando me sentei.

— Gente, ou tudo que vivi ontem foi um sonho, ou uma alma caridosa me deixou no meu quarto. — Sussurrei olhando a porta e a cama onde estava.

Levantei-me sentindo o estomago embrulhando. Corri para o banheiro e vomitei tudo o que podia. Sentei na cerâmica gelada do piso. E cheguei a conclusão que pelo menos a parte de me embebedar não fora um sonho. Eu definitivamente estava de ressaca.

Depois que tomei um comprimido qualquer para dor de cabeça que sempre mantinha no armário do banheiro e sentir que minha cabeça não estava badalando mais que sino da Igreja, eu desci as escadas, escutando uma conversa estranha.

— Pega essa lista. — Falou meu pai. Pela voz ele estava aborrecido.

— Essas pessoas já foram, Charlie. — Respondeu minha mãe. — E essa também. — Um momento de silencio e então minha mãe voltou a falar. — Acho que já avisamos a todos.

— Eu também. — Respondeu uma voz diferente.

Se eu estivesse no meu perfeito juízo, poderia apostar que era aquela bela espécime masculina do posto de gasolina ontem a noite.

— Muito obrigada, querido. — Agradeceu minha mãe. — Então você fica e nos liga se alguma coisa acontecer?

— Pode ir, Senhora Dryer. Se Isabella aparecer aqui em baixo eu ligo.

— Só Renée, Edward. Depois do que você fez ontem, você é da família, querido. Vamos, Charlie.

— Vamos. — Concordou, meu pai.

E então o silencio regeu o ambiente e logo os carros dos meus pais podiam ser ouvidos afastando-se da nossa casa. Apareci na cozinha, aonde tinha escutado a vozes e avistei as costas do gato com a cabeça abaixada, lendo distraidamente alguma coisa.

— Bom dia. — Sussurrei, chamando sua atenção.

Ele me olhou rapidamente e sorriu meio envergonhado.

— Seus pais deixaram essa barra de chocolate para você. — Disse balançando um bloco envolto em papel alumínio. Meus olhos brilharam e corri, pegando e já desembrulhando e comendo. — Mas eu sugiro que beba muita, mas muita água também.

— Obrigada. — Agradeci, com a boca cheia.

O dia se passou assim: eu devorava um quilo de chocolate (e quando digo um quilo eu quero dizer um quilo mesmo) e Edward atendendo as ligações de pessoas que queriam saber o porquê não haveria mais casamento (entenda-se que as pessoas eram os fofoqueiros de Forks e os jornalistas mixurucas que temos na cidade). E assistimos muita televisão.

— E então, superou? — Questionou ele a certa altura comendo macarrão que ele mesmo tinha cozinhado.

— Bom, acho que nunca mais vou querer um príncipe encantado. Isso eu te garanto.

Ele riu.

— Então vai mudar de time.

Eu o olhei séria, mas ri em seguida.

— Nem. Ainda sou chegada numa espécime masculina. Como você. — Acrescentei dando uma olhadela maliciosa.

Ele ficou rubro de vergonha, sobre a pele clara.

— Sabe a alguns anos atrás eu adoraria escutar isso de você.

— Por quê? — Questionei confusa, comendo o ultimo pedacinho de chocolate.

— Eu era apaixonado por você. Eu e a torcida do Manchester United — Confessou. — Mas todos sabíamos o quanto você era extremamente apaixonado pelo Jacob. Então eu deixei de lado.

Fiquei olhando para ele absorvendo a revelação. Eu definitivamente queria virar a página. E não estava brincando quando disse que não queria mais príncipes encantados. Acho que a própria descrição ao chama-los de encantados já queria deixar subtendido que os príncipes eram bibas felizes e saltitantes. Só que poucas mulheres conseguem entender o significado das entrelinhas.

— Me responde uma coisa. — Pedi, ele me olhou por entre os cílios, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com uma expectativa secreta. — Você se descreveria como um príncipe encantado ou como um lobo mau?

— Definitivamente lobo mau. — Respondeu com os olhos estreitos. Era nítido que havia passado alguma memória na sua mente, pela forma como suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas.

Lambi os dedos removendo os vestígios de chocolate que ficaram neles e seus olhos cravaram no local. Quase que instintivamente olhei para a região do seu quadril e quase engasguei. Um volume se formou ali. Era a primeira vez que eu via um volume se formando no vão das pernas de um homem. Quer dizer, eu só tinha olhando para o de Jacob e como disse, ele nunca tinha apresentando volume algum.

Quer saber. Se joga, Bella. Pensei comigo. Num movimento rápido pulei na direção de Edward, enlaçando o seu pescoço com uma mão e segurando seu ombro com a outra. Uma perna de cada lado. E o beijei. No início ele parecia surpreso e manteve os olhos arregalados. Me afastei desolado.

— Não vai me dizer que você também é gay.

Ele pisco, aturdido.

— Tá louca? Tudo que _não sou_ é gay.

E sem mais agora ele me puxou para um beijo. Era algo intenso. Mil vezes melhor que beijar Jacob. Aliás, quem era Jacob mesmo? Ah, esquece. A língua contornava a minha de forma erótica. Me vi rebolando em cima do seu quadril apreciando uma quentura grande e dura que emanava da sua região pélvica cutucar minha intimidade. Senti que ele se levantou, mas esquece. Beijar e rebolar é tudo que penso.

Algo macio tocou minhas costas e então ele se afastou minimamente, me olhado nos olhos.

— Por favor, Bella. Eu te amo desde a infância, não quero só foder. E se isso aqui foi só isso... bom, não vai dar.

— Não é só para trepar, Edward. Para mim chega de príncipes encantados. — Respondi. — Eu prefiro agora é um bom lobo mal. E se você puder ser isso na minha vida...

— Sendo assim, vem cá, minha chapeuzinho vermelho. — Disse ele me puxando pelas pernas, engatando-as em seu quadril, roçando sua ereção na minha intimidade e me fazendo arfar de desejo.

Ele retomou o beijo, e eu comecei a levantar sua camisa, tocando sua pele e apreciando como os músculos se contraiam na ponta dos meus dedos. Ele repetiu meu ato quando eu levei minhas duas mãos para acariciar seus cabelos. Sua língua subindo do meu umbigo ao vão dos meus seios. E ali ele se demorou, lambendo e chupando um, enquanto massageava com as mãos o outro. Meu corpo nunca deixando de ondular sob o dele.

A medida que sua língua causava sensações prazerosas que se acumulavam no meu baixo ventre, eu me agarrava ao seu braços. Ele levantou os olhos e me fitou nos olhos mais uma vez. O beijo agora era terno.

Ele se livrou da camisa e eu da minha camiseta puída. Sem nunca quebrarmos o beijo. Sua mão se infiltrando dentro do meu short e calcinha, tocando meu nervo sensível. Meus olhos giraram. Era muito melhor ele me tocando, do que eu mesma. Tentei mover minhas mãos para retirar sua calça, mas elas pareciam meio abobalhadas.

Ele facilmente se livrou das peças de roupas que me cobriam e se debruçou sobre mim, afastando seus lábios dos meus e desceu. Desceu até tocar meus lábios vaginais e os beijar. Lambeu lentamente sem desgrudar seus olhos dos meus. E embora eu tentasse manter meus olhos abertos, eles sempre se fechavam quando parecia que o prazer era demais para suportar.

Minhas mãos agarraram firmemente os lençóis quando ele manteve-se me chupando e passou a enfiar um dedo dentro de mim. O som que sai de mim era baixo, mas contínuo.

Aquilo tudo era demais e me vi tendo o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Ele voltou a me beijar e pude sentir o meu gosto em sua língua. Era sensual essa sensação. Ele só parou de me beijar por um breve segundo, que foi quando ele se livrou das calças e da boxer. E voltou a se deitar sobre mim.

Uma pressão prazerosa na minha entrada me deu a certeza que eu finalmente saberia o que era deitar com um homem. Mas não foi algo voraz. Ele deslizou para dentro de mim com certa facilidade, tomando o meu corpo para o dele. Os movimentos eram lentos, permitindo que eu contraísse e relaxasse meu quadril no ritmo do meu prazer e das estocadas dele.

Seu rosto se mantinha no vão do meu pescoço e sua respiração descompassada batia na minha pele me causando arrepios. Suas mãos pareciam contemplar cada parte do meu corpo, tendo em vista que elas se moviam carinhosamente e sensualmente nos meus pontos mais sensíveis.

Meu gemido ficou mais intenso e o dele também. Aumentamos a velocidade. Ele ficou de joelhos na cama e me manteve aberta para ele. E eu me permiti realmente apreciar sua pele. E graça a Deus não tinha nenhuma tatuagem. A nova posição fazia que cada vez que seu corpo se chocava com o meu produzisse um som de palmas: pele contra pele. E enquanto eu admirava a forma como seu abdômen se contraia, ele admirava o ponto onde estávamos ligados.

Olhei na mesma direção e a visão foi tão sexy para mim, que fechei meus olhos sentindo meu corpo alcançar o ponto máximo do prazer.

— Você usa anticoncepcional? — Perguntou ele. A voz parecia sofrida e entrecortada, mas acho que era por causa do prazer e dos movimentos ritmados.

— Não. — Respondi na mesma voz que ele.

Se mexendo mais algumas vezes dentro de mim, ele se retirou. Seu membro grosso e com a cabeça bem destacada ficou no rumo do meu umbigo quando ele se inclinou e levando as mãos a própria extensão, ele subiu e desceu duas vezes e um esguicho cremoso saiu dele e caiu sobre mim. Ele soltou um som estranho no processo, caindo ao meu lado.

Virei-me, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito, não me importando por estar suja com os seus fluidos corporais.

— Obrigada. — Respondi.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

— Me agradeça sendo minha. Para sempre.

— Eu vou. — Prometi, caindo na inconsciência.

**~Fim~**


End file.
